


Third Sighting: Did BTS’s Jin express too much affection towards leader Rap Monster?

by superdeanlover



Series: Dispatch: Namjin confirmed [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: There is yet another article about Jin. This time there is criticism about his affection towards BTS leader Rap Monster.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



Did BTS’s Jin express too much affection towards leader Rap Monster? 

Is there such a thing as being “too affectionate” towards your group leader? For BTS’s Jin, that couldn’t be more true. Some netizens are of the opinion that Jin expressed to much emotion towards the injured BTS leader Rap Monster. 

Big Hit Entertainment released a statement earlier in the week that Rap Monster was injured and had received medical attention. While there was nothing particularly serious with Rap Monster, he would be missing some performances to get some rest. 

Some netizens believe that Jin’s declaration of love towards BTS leader was excessive during the Bundang fan signing and claim that it was for fan service purposes and not genuine. 

This happened during the last fan signing of the year were BTS member Jimin decided to call Rap Monster. Jin at one point leaned into the phone interrupting other members and said I love you to Rap Monster. Netizens have severely criticized this behavior and call it inappropriate. 

However, BTS fans (ARMY) have come out guns blazing to defend the eldest member and highlight The Start Idol Staring Battle featuring Jin as exhibit A. Now this was done as part of The Star’s 4th year anniversary back in 2013. During the video, all the members are seen in the background giving their commentary, encouragement and at times distracting Jin from his task. 

At one point, Rap Monster says that as a group they need to be grateful for someone like Jin commenting on his ability to not blink. At about the four minute mark, Jin mentions to a Rap Monster who has been standing behind him that his eyes hurt a bit. Rap Monster responds by saying that he will protect Jin and his progress to which Jin thanks him. Netizens point specifically to 4:02 mark where Rap Monster says he likes his hyung Jin. Jin responds by saying that not only does he like him as well but he likes him a lot too. Netizens argue that even in 2013 the team work between BTS’s leader, Rap Monster, and eldest hyung Jin can be seen; therefore it is not out of character for these two to express love and admiration towards each other. 

What do you guys think? Was BTS member Jin expressing too much emotion or is this the dream reatioshp between leader and member? 

BTS dorm

“Kookieah…. Did you see the new article about Jin hyung?” asked Jimin as he stood at the door of the living room looking in on Jin and Namjoon hyungs as they watched TV. 

“Yes, I did.”

“So?” Jimin asked impatiently. 

“I don’t think it’s a big deal,” Jeongguk responded as he joined Jimin at the door way to the living room. 

“What do you mean its not a big deal? This is the third article about Jin and Namjoon hyungs.” Jimin said with a worried voice. 

“Well, it’s true isn’t it?” Taehyung added as he joined them. 

“What’s true?” Jimin asked a slightly irritated. 

“That Jin hyung loves Namjoon hyung.” Taehyung said. 

Jimin just stared at Taehyung and Jeongguk’s complete lack of reaction to the article. Honestly, Jimin wouldn’t have been worried at all except for the fact that this was the third scandal article about the hyungs. There was the dispatch sighting when they got dinner and then when Jin hyung named Namjoon hyung as his celebrity crush. 

“They do love each other,” Taehyung continued, “and our fans know how much the hyungs care for each other.” With that, Taehyung made his way into the kitchen to get some food. 

“But,” Jimin said. 

“But what?” Jeongguk asked as he turned to face Jimin. 

“Nothing,” Jimin responded. It was true Jin hyung and Namjoon hyung were very close. Of course, they had a close bond. Jimin knew a bit of the responsibility that Namjoon hyung shouldered, and even though Jin hyung wasn’t the leader he also had a lot on his plate. It made sense that the hyungs were close of course Jimin wasn’t questioning that the members did call them mom and dad for a reason. But Jimin didn’t like the criticism that the hyungs were under. Jimin was usually a bit oblivious to things, but he just didn’t like that people thought it was a fake display of affection. Anyone who saw the two hyungs together knew instantly that their friendship and bond was real. Fan service? As if!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, I decided to combine two of my favorite Namjin moments. One was at the Bundang fan singing where Jin tells Rap Monster he loves him and the other was during the The Star's interview. Both videos can be found on youtube.


End file.
